Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1313176 disclosed a method for fabricating a semiconductor nanowire having a porous nodular structure using chemical etching. However, operation characteristics of the semiconductor nanowire having a porous nodular structure have not been confirmed.
The present inventor confirmed photo-current characteristics of a semiconductor nanowire having a porous nodular structure through additional studies.